Мы — Винкс!
Эта статья — об опенинге 7 сезона. О песне из фильма «Тайна морской бездны» смотрите: Все мы — Винкс. Мы — Винкс (англ. We're the Winx) — песня-опенинг 7 сезона. Текст |-|Русский= Мы феи Винкс, не будем мы скучать. Крылья блестят, зовём тебя играть! (А ну давай!) Мы феи Винкс, никогда не будем мы скучать! Крылья блестят, зовём тебя играть. В небе летим, вместе - мы сила! Зло не пройдёт, добро победило! Всегда так было! Мы феи Винкс, не будем мы скучать. Крылья блестят, зовём тебя играть! спасибо WinxClubRus! |-|English= We are the winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We’re magic all the way Let’s sing it loud we are the winx Turn on your smile get up and play We’re sparkling we're wonderful We’re magic all the way We’ll light the sky Flying together Shimmering bright Rising forever Let’s sing together We are the winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We’re magic all the way never give up It’s time to get up It’s always better when we are together Your hand in mine It’s gonna be fine Stronger faster we will do it right Magic and spells Laughters as well Life is beautiful when you're around It’s like a rainbow in the sky It’s sparkles and lights Just look in my eyes We’re gonna jump and fly Let’s sing it loud we are the winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We’re magic all the way Let’s sing loud We are the winx Turn on your smile get up and play We’re sparkling we're wonderful We’re magic all the way We’ll light the sky Flying together Shimmering bright Rising forever and ever Let’s sing together We are the winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We’re magic all the way it's a new sound It’s all around It’s you and me rockin' it out together Come on and dance This is your chance Turn the music up turn it loud Magic and spells Laughters as well Life is beautiful when you're around It’s like a rainbow in the sky It’s sparkles and lights Just look in my eyes We’re gonna jump and fly Let’s sing it loud we are the winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We’re magic all the way Let’s sing loud We are the winx Turn on your smile get up and play We’re sparkling we're wonderful We’re magic all the way We’ll light the sky Flying together Shimmering bright Rising forever and ever Let’s sing together We are the winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We’re magic all the way |-|Italian= Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Allegria scintillante magia Questa siamo noi Fate del Winx Club Un sguardo, un sorriso e poi via Puoi volare tra le stelle insieme a noi Lo sai... Ti basta crederci e lo vedrai La vita è magica Non c'è niente che ti fermerà Tra le stelle Sempre insieme Ancora insieme Invincibili Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Fianco a fianco contro il male per la libertà Invincibili Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Se hai bisogno lo sai siamo qui con te Basta crederci! Ogni giorno una sfida per noi Ma noi siamo quà Pronte a vincere Con coraggio usciremo dai guai L'amicizia è la forza delle Winx Lo sai... Che non c'è niente che ti fermerà Sempre insieme Ancora insieme Invincibili Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Fianco a fianco contro il male per la libertà Invincibili Siamo Winx! Amiche fate magiche! Se hai bisogno lo sai siamo qui con te Invincibili Siamo Winx! Видео thumb|left|335 px Категория:7 сезон Категория:Песни